SS script Star Wars Episode XI
by doci7
Summary: The next in the series of second-sequel plots Lucas has yet to release to SuperShadow, his real and true buddy.


**Star Wars Episode 11 XI Star Wars 11 XI Eleven Eleventh Ep Part 11 Starwars 10 11 12 Star Wars Episode 10 11 12 Episodes 10 X 11 XI 12 XII Next Rumors Ne Film Movie Trilogy Blog Part 101112 Release Date Star Wars Ten Eleven Twelve Episodes 10th 11th 12th Sta War Tenth Eleventh Twelfth Starwars 101112 Star War 10 11 12 Part Ep 10 11 12**

**Movie Film Title - ****Arrival of Shadow Blade**** by George Lucas**

The Shadow Jedi, temporarily ousted by Luke Skywalker and his Jedi Order, retreat to their distant and mysterious corners of the galaxy. Meanwhile, from even more distant and mysterious galactic corners emerge the Dark Mandalorians. Dark Mandalorians are a group of people who admired the Mandalorians and now charge into battle against the Republic in more advanced-looking versions of Mandalorian armor, upholding the uber-sacred and supremely important cause that the Mandalorians were fighting for in Episode VIII. In a stunning and completely unpredictable move, they start using gargantuan fleets of star ships and untold millions of troops to attack Republic planets. Everyone is shocked and has no idea how to cope with such original tactics.

Meanwhile, Luke Skywalker, his wife Mara, R2-D2, and R4-P17 (who survived having her head removed by a Buzz Droid in Episode III) are on a double-date. It was not known in canon before now that R4-P17 is a girl astromech droid, but she is, and that's why she had a different beep-noise than R2. Case closed.

It is night time at Dexter's Diner where Luke, Mara, R2 and R4 are seated for dinner. They are happily scrutinizing their menus. R4 and Luke suddenly delve deep into conversation. Mara and R2 begin to feel jealous. They react by striking up their own pleasant chat. R4 and Luke take notice and begin to feel jealous also. Suddenly, all four are arguing. Things rapidly spiral out of control. Mara tells Luke that Luke has now become the very thing he swore to destroy. R2 says, "I've got a bad feeling about this." At last, the unprecedented first 4-way duel in all of Star Wars erupts! The fighting is intense and supremely cinematic. R2 gains the upper hand; the other three are cornered in one corner of the Diner. Luke strikes back with force avalanche. Mara takes advantage of Luke's preoccupation and strikes him with a force fireball. R4 sees that Mara has left herself open for attack and so ambushes her by rolling over her foot. Mara, Luke, and R2 are all subdued. R4 claims victory and leaves the Diner. The other three, stunned by this turn of events, forget their differences and help each other up. Luke pays the bill.

Meanwhile, the Shadow Jedi have been monitoring the war between the Republic and the Dark Mandalorians. They are impressed with the results. Suddenly, the door opens to the Shadow Jedi control room. The most frightening silhouette ever strides through the door. The Shadow Jedi bow down before their true master, Shadow Blade. Shadow Blade informs the Shadow Jedi that now is the time to strike again while the Republic is already under siege. The Shadow Jedi agree that their odds will be better if they fight alongside the Dark Mandalorians.

As millions and billions and way even more than that of Republic and Dark Mandalorian ships continue to clash, suddenly a proportionate number of Shadow Jedi ships emerge and shoot at the Republic ships. The screen is so full of ships that Lucas will have to invent something even more 3D than 3D to even grasp how many darn ships there are everywhere. It will undoubtedly break the fourth wall and blow everyone in the audiences' minds way more than anything before in history. That's how cool it will be.

Meanwhile, Luke reunites with Han, Chewie, C-3PO, Lando, and maybe even his sister. Leia immediately says that she has to go do some important senator business. Luke continues to mingle with everyone else. Han tells Luke that the Republic is under attack. Luke informs Han that the Republic and the Jedi must fight back. Han informs the Republic and the Jedi that Luke says they must fight back. So they do.

Elsewhere, Ben Skywalker and Anakin Solo are selling death sticks door-to-door, or attempting to pull ears off a gundark, or at least doing something tangential to the main action and completely dissociated with anything a respectable Jedi would spend their time doing. Whatever it is, they are interrupted when a large group of thugs, bandits, and bikers suddenly attack them. A ten-or-so minute action sequence ensues in which Anakin and Ben kill dozens of people and destroy vast amounts of private property. They then decide to leave and meet up with Luke.

In the Jedi Temple, Luke seeks advice. There are so many trillions of troops and ships at war right now that he's not sure what or whom to relentlessly annihilate in order to restore peace until the next movie. The ghost of his father appears in his Darth Vader outfit, only even more advanced-looking than the Dark Jedi's version of the suit, because ghosts can afford better costume designers, and because it will look cool. Anakin tells Luke that Luke's darkest hour approaches as Luke is about to meet Luke's match. The evil leader of the Shadow Jedi, Shadow Blade, is the one who is prophesied to bring the force back out of balance, and only Luke can prevent this most atrocious prophesy from occurring. Ben and Anakin Solo walk in. Anakin the ghost disappears. Luke tells Anakin and Ben to go do some random other stuff while he goes to fulfill his destiny. Anakin and Ben comply.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the galaxy, the Republic has been doing really great justice by counter-attacking Dark Mandalorian planets with the Black Hole Devastator weapon as seen in Episode IX. Entire solar systems brimming with life are getting completely, utterly, and heroically shredded into nothingness and then exploding, not unlike the Valorius system. The Dark Mandalorians are starting to waver under the righteous, just, and true actions of the Republic. But the Shadow Jedi are watching the Republic's every move. Shadow Blade, their mega-genius leader, devises a counter-strategy. He develops the Black Hole Devastator Mark 2, which he then uses to start sucking-up the Republic's black holes into even more massive and powerful black holes. The Republic is aghast. Luke begins to see that Shadow Blade truly is his greatest nemesis and the only one capable of bringing the force back out of balance.

Shadow Blade quickly launches a new plan to create the most immense black hole of all time at the center of the galaxy, which will consume every star-system in the entire inner rim. His minions don't see the logic compared to just sucking black holes into bigger black holes all day, but they follow their genius leader anyway.

Republic spies discover this. They inform Lando of Shadow Blade's plan. Lando informs Chewie. Chewie informs R2. R2 informs Han. Han informs General Grievous. General Grievous informs Luke. Luke digests this fact and informs Grievous to inform Han to inform R2 to inform Chewie to inform Lando to inform the Republic that Shadow Blade must be stopped. This follows the chain of command and soon the Republic launches all forces in ambush of Shadow Blade's Black Hole Devastator Mark 2.

Luke leads the attack on the Black Hole Devastator Mark 2 ship. It is the biggest ship in film history eclipsing the mammoth Death Stars completely. Shadow Blade senses the presence of his foil. It is not yet time for him to confront Luke so he abandons his supership with a lone Black-Hole Generator Device. He escapes unseen.

Meanwhile, the Republic cannot figure out how to overpower the enormous ship. Luke suggests that the armor is too strong for blasters, and that they should go for the legs. Upon discovering there are no legs, Luke admits that they must instead find some way of destroying the main reactor and causing a chain reaction. Wedge and all of Rogue Squadron start making passes down the Mark 2's trench. There is indeed a hole all the way to the main reactor. They attempt to shoot torpedoes down the hole. They all miss. Luke wonders what they will do next as he has already expended all of his torpedoes on Shadow Jedi fighters. He quiets his mind. Obi-Wan, Yoda, Anakin, Mace Windu, and Qui-Gon Jinn all speak through the force to him, telling him that he must use the force. Luke gets an idea. He puts a sealed helmet on. Luke flies over the trench and just as he's flying over the opening, Luke ejects from his cockpit and the force of the vacuum sends him right down the hole. Plummeting thousands of feet, Luke activates his lightsaber. When he finally reaches the end of the tunnel, he comes to a vast opening where the main reactor is found. He continues to fall towards it. In epic slow-motion, Luke arches his back and lifts his lightsaber high-overhead, aiming it down. Luke strikes the main reactor with a devastating stab of his lightsaber. Quickly the main reactor begins to destabilize. Luke uses force teleport to get to safety. The Black Hole Devastator Mark 2 explodes in a furious shockwave. It is a very, very impressive explosion. The Republic forces cheer; Luke has stopped the destruction of the whole inner rim.

Back on Coruscant, yet another celebration takes place. Luke is awarded a medal for single-handedly destroying the Shadow Jedi's evil supership. Little do they know, the hooded figure of Shadow Blade stands anonymously in the shouting and ecstatic crowd. He looks on and claps too, mocking Luke in his weak, weak accomplishment. Roll movie film production end credits.


End file.
